Power Rangers Valor Zero
by WickedWitcher
Summary: In Reefside, during Mesogog's continued fight with the Dino-Yhunder Rangers an alien evil arrives to take over earth. However, can a lone survivour stop this new threat? What is Kimberly Hart doing in reef side, who is that teenager boy calling her mom and what's that shining thing in Kimberly's hand?


Angel Grove Mercy Hospital. Day.

A doctor entered a patient's room with another woman. The doctor escorted her inside. The woman was petite, well built and had a long brown hair that reached down her back. The doctor went near the patient's bed, a dark haired pale skinned teenage male, and went to examine the chart. After she finished to examine the patients vitals she took the chart once again and began writing on it.

"Are there any changes?" asked the woman. "Not yet, but we expect him to come out of the coma soon." Said the doctor, Doctor Owen as her name suggested, without removing her eyes from the chart. The woman then walked towards the bed and held the boy's hand wondering if he felt anything "How soon?". The doctor paused and finally looked at her "We're….I'm not sure but I expect a few days or so." She paused and then continued "His vitals are ok, the injuries are gone. He is a very healthy 16 year old boy and wh…." The doctor paused again after he noticed that the woman was distracted and was weeping slightly, looking at the boy not letting go of his hand. "Miss Hart?" Kimberly then turned around wiping some tears that escaped her eyes. "Yes? Oh, pardon me Doctor Owen just this whole thing is just way too much too fast sometimes." Doctor Owen set the chart on her lap and cleared her throat "I hope you don't mind me asking Miss Hart but you're a young woman with a respectable job. Why on earth would you decide to adopt a comatose teenager?" Kimberly looked down and let the doctor go on "I mean a woman in her prime such as yourself could surely settle for an adoption of an infant as well as giving birth to a child of your own." Kimberly then looked at the boy in the hospital bed again and smiled thinly "The social workers said the exact same thing doctor and while I could have chosen a younger child." She sighed "Let's just say I thought, I felt, that this was the right thing to do." Kimberly squeezed his hand gently "He didn't get the life a boy his age should get and I'm going to fix that."

Kimberly's cell began to ring all of a sudden, making the doctor jump slightly. "Oh, it's Jason." said the former pink in a flat tone "Hello?" she then moved the phone away from her and turned to the doctor "Could you give me a moment please Doctor Owen?" the other woman nodded and went outside "Of course Miss Hart. I'll be just down the hall if you need me." she said as she left.

Kimberly nodded and answered the phone again "Hello? Jason? Sorry I was with the doctor just now." Jason chuckled "Don't sweat it Crane. Is everything ok?" Kimberly sighed and took a sit on a nearby chair "Yes and no. Andrei is fine, vitals are good, perfect health for a boy his age but he doesn't show any signs of waking up anytime soon." Kimberly then muttered bitterly "Or at all…." "Hey now don't you dare saying that!" Jason raised his voice a little. Kimberly sighed again "I know I shouldn't have. It's just that sometimes I wonder why I decided to take on an adoption at all? Not to mention a comatose 16 year old over a healthy good baby." Jason sighed on the other side of the call "Look, even though you made a strange decision you still made it for some reason right?"

Kimberly looked over to the bed where her son, Andrei, was resting peacefully, she then lowered her head again "Can we just not talk about this right now Jase? I'm not at my best right now." "Ok sure, hey did they finally bring the stuff into your gymnastics place?" Kimberly nodded "Yeah, they called me earlier, I told them I won't be able to be there so I told my assistant to take care of the signatures and what not." She then paused for a bit "How is Trini doing? Is she o…?" "Jason are you on the phone?" said a female voice on the other side of the call.

At Jason's house, Trini, 9 months pregnant, walked out of the bedroom towards the kitchen fridge where Jason was talking to Kim. "Is that Kim honey?" asked Trini, while piling up some stuff from the fridge onto a counter. "Yeah babe. Babe you really shouldn't be out of bed, Doctor Harris specifically said…." Trini cut him, imitating a man's voice "That in the 9th month of your pregnancy you must reduce all mobility and take a lot of bed's rest." Said both of them in unison. "Yes honey well Doctor Harris can reduce his own mobility when he is pregnant."

Jason rolled his eyes "Yeah yeah just take it easy can you do that smartass?" Trini stuck her tongue at him and went back to the bedroom with a handful of snacks.

"Ok where was I?" Former red (and gold) said with a chuckle.

Back at the hospital, Kimberly tried not raise her voice "Jason, Trini is 9 months pregnant. That woman should not be walking around like that!"

"Trust me Kim, I've been telling her that. I've tried everything, everything. I might even turn to binding." Kimberly giggled on the other side "Oh common don't start…." Jason continued "Those spare seatbelts I ordered last month are pretty strong." He then looked over to the bedroom "Nah, better keep those for child number 2". Crane Ninjetty shook her head "You are such an asshole…." She then heard some struggle on the other side of the call "Is everything ok there? Jason?".

At Jason and Trini's house, Trini picked up the phone while Jason limped out of the room "Hey honey how you've been doing?" she said with a wide smile. Kimberly sat up in surprise "Trini? Oh god please tell me you're in bed and Jason handed you the phone over." Trini shook her head "Nope!" Kimberly sighed and smiled "Oh god, with the way you've running around lately your child might be an Olympic gold medalist…." Trini looked around, liking the idea "Just like his godmother." Kimberly prsed her lips "Cute."

Trini laughed "So how are you doing these days?" Kim's smile faded "Between migraines, the upcoming opening of the gymnastics center and raising a boy who I might not get to look in his eyes I'd say I feel like crap." Trini frowned "Now what did I tell you about that type of attitude?" "Sorry it's just hard being optimistic these days"

Trini decided to change the subject "Hey, remind me where are you moving to again?" Kimberly said flatly "Reefside, it's also in California so I could be closer to you guys."

Trini smiled and said "Ohhh…." and began doing a some sort of victory dance.

"Have you ever been there?" Kimberly asked, checking her nails. "Oh no, no…." she then turned to Jason doing a victory pose with a voiceless 'YES!' gesture. Jason told her to 'shhhhhh' and his wife simply nodded.

Kimberly frowned, getting the feeling something was off "Hello? Trini?" Trini snapped back into reality and went back to the call "Yeah?" Kimberly asked "Is everything ok?" Trini thought quickly "Oh yeah, yeah. Umm… Did you hear anything from Tommy?" Trini grimaced as she realized what she just said. Jason faceplamed himself. "No I didn't why? Did you talk to him?" Kimberly shifted uneasily in her chair for a moment "No" Trini lied. Kimberly frowned slightly. She knew exactly when her best friend was lying but as things were, she wasn't in the mood to start questioning her right now.

"Ok, whatever. Listen I gotta go now, I need to check how things are coming up with the gym and then to meet with the social worker again. I'll call you back once I'll be back at the hotel k?" Kimberly sighed "Ok, love you!" said Trini sweetly "Love you too." And Kim hung up.

"You think she knows?" an unsure Jason asked his wife who shook her head "No clue."

Jason then smiled with relief and kissed Trini gently on the lips. Trini then picked up a framed picture of Tommy and Kimberly from their high school days "Pink and Green should always be seen" Trini smiled and looked at Jason "Together" she finished, getting quite chipper at the thought.

Jason smiled and embraced his wife. He felt the luckiest man in the world. Some of their friends and people who knew them were a bit surprised the two decided to hit it off after Jason retired from ranger duties. But to him and Trini it felt like the right thing.

during the time they spent at the Pace Conference in Switzerland Jason and Trini grew closer. As Zack became quite popular with ladies around there, Jason and Trini spent most of the time together. They began dating and spend time together beyond the school hours as well as the conference hours and eventually one thing led to another and the two slept together. They were quite awkward after that and decided to give each other some space. With Jason being called back to join the Zeo team and Zack picking up gigs as back up dancer for Janet Jackson and eventually, lead choreographer for JYP Idol Agency in South Korea, Trini was left behind. She stayed in Switzerland for a while, dating a few guys but not passing the first stage or even first date with them as she kept thinking on Jason. Once she was back in California, Trini enrolled for a local college in Angel Grove and was happily involved with Richie, an old high school crush. They were inseparable, Trini was convinced that she could finally get over Jason who was, at the time, courting a waitress named Emily.

However Trini had to put her romantic life on hold as her best friend was experiencing some difficulties in the Florida. One day while Richie and Trini were together studying, Kimberly's mother called and said that something is wrong with her daughter. After asking what was wrong , Kimberly mother simply said that her daughter is not letting her visit and that she knows something is seriously wrong with Kimberly. Without hesitation Trini packed up once more and went on the first flight to Florida, leaving a heartbroken yet understanding Richie behind.

Upon arriving to Florida, Trini discovered some disturbing news. Kimberly lost a lot of weight and she apparently developed Anorexia. Not only that, the guy Kimberly was seeing turned out to be abusive and dominating after he had lost in several tournaments. The result of the losses led him to consume alcohol moderately and went on to unleash his frustration on Kim.

On the night she night Trini was about to confront Kimberly, she found her boyfriend trying to force himself on her. Still keeping herself in shape and her oath to defend the weak, Trini beat up Kimberly's boyfriend and got her best friend to see a doctor.

With her best friend at her side, Kimberly made a full recovery in a short time yet Trini did not want to leave her friend's side. One day Trini received a call from Jason for a mission back home to check on the sleeping Dino-Zords. Feeling that wasn't ready to face him Trini asked Kimberly to take her place in Jason's search. After Kimberly made it back safely from Muiranthias, Trini stuck and remained there by her friend's side until Trini, as well as the world, saw Kimberly win gold in the Sydney Olympic Games in the year 2000.

After that chapter was over, Trini and Kimberly went back to Angel Grove and after a while Trini decided it was time to confront Jason whom she still haven't got over on after all these years. Trini did a little research and found out Jason was a fireman. She gave a Jason a surprise visit at the fire station he worked at. They talked things over for a few hours, Jason's experience as the gold ranger, being possessed by evil forces at Muiranthias, Trini's tales of Florida and so on. They decided to take things slow, like normal people. They went on dates and gradually got rid of the awkwardness that remained with them since that "morning after" back in Switzerland.

When Trini asked him if he wants to take their relationship to the next stage, Jason said that wanted to for a while now as he realized it back in Muiranthias after facing a near death experience. By the time Jason was called to take part in a mission to space with former red rangers, the two were already engaged.

Back to Kimberly in the hospital. She went near the bed again and looked at Andrei, stroking his short dark hair and caressing his face. "I can do this…right?" she asked as if expecting him to answer. But since she didn't get any, Kimberly sighed and kissed the boy on the forehead. After that the former , and first, pink ranger went to gather stuff and left the room.

Several moments after Kimberly left, the fingers on Andrei's right hand started to move. The various machinery (those connected to Andrei) began to beep faster and faster gradually. All of a sudden Andrei Winchell woke up with a start. Panting heavily as if just woken up from a bad dream.

In an alien stone desert, a figure dressed in grey tattered robes running through the rocky path as a storm above its head. The figure held a case and he or she opened it up only to take a look that everything is still inside. After closing it again and taking a few seconds to breathe, a large metallic formation appeared in the horizon behind the figure.

A Large ship, armed with heavy alien artillery began to rise. Inside it, 3 shadowy figures noticed the lone robed person in their monitors.

The smallest of them began moving excitedly in it's place once it noticed the robed figure. It hopped and laughed in a disgusting way.

"Hoho, there it is! We must attack now!" said the smallest shadow. "Yes" said a feminine voice "The Rougeian is all alone in on the run. Attacking her now will force her to reveal the location of the sacred stones." Another figure cloaked in darkness towered the 2 others, it took a deep breath before saying "No." The other 2 stepped into the light, revealing a small ghoulish man with red skin and another slender, fairly tall woman with beautiful yet frightening face and long white hair. "But milord!" said the white haired woman. Before she could even continue the bigger one of them silenced her. "That's enough Lian!" the dark figure growled. "We will let the priestess get away with the stones. Once she will leave we will continue to ravage the remains of this domain with no further disturbance."

"But master! Master! What about the stones? Send me now and I will get them for you! In her weak state, the priestess would be no trouble for Bognus!" the little gouhl hopped and laughed again. "True, even your petty powers would rid the world of the priestess but hear me now fool. Once the priestess leaves this dimension it will take a while before we track her down and follow her. As for the stones….." The man now stepped into the light, he was tall and massive. Almost dressed like a Viking but only with dragon like face hidden behind a golden mask that covered his nose and downwards. "I have had my minions dealing with that." He began to laugh and gestured them to look at a spot behind his throne. Both henchmen looked and noticed a green crystal in a size of a fist. The Henchwoman covered her mouth.

Cut to the exterior, we focus on the cloaked figure now revealed to be a woman . She opens the case that she was holding and revealed 5 stones each in a different color, another gap is shown that was meant for another stone but it's empty. The woman's eyes are now shown, they glow with a silver light and a tear comes out.

At the same time at Reedside High

Cassidy was seen talking to a redheaded girl, dressed in fancy expansive clothing.

"And I'm telling her 'Uh, Janet you can't be at the top of the pyramid during practice and gobbling an entire Ben and Jerry factory after practice.' You should have been there Cass', I almost feel pity for those 2 who were holding her. If any of them got injured I'd totally have that little lap dog that follows you around to tape that." Cassidy and the other girls laughed at the redhead's comments. Cassidy put a hand around her friend's shoulder "Once the world realizes my talent as a reporter, I promise you Alyssa, the story that I'll put on you would cause the Lakers to hire you in no time." The redhead, Alyssa, smiled with those perfect teeth of hers and brushed her hair. All of a sudden Kira accidently bumped into Alyssa and fell to the floor, dropping her books. "Sorry" said Dino Thunder Yellow as she gathered her belongings without looking at the girls. Alyssa checked herself and scoffed angrily at Kira "Excuse you!" she sneered "Do you know how much it costs to get these pressed?" Kira rolled her eyes and got up after she finished gathering her stuff "About the same price you bought them?" said the yellow ranger. "Watch it little miss welfare." Alyssa took a step forward and took a deep breath before saying "I could make this entire year miserable for you, you know. But since I'm in a good mood I'll give you some advice." Cassidy and the others looked with expectation aside from Kira who is looking around "While you play for pennies at the food stamp line," Alyssa then placed her thumb next to Kira's eyes and pressed it down to her cheek, smearing some of Kira's eye makeup "…try not to use so much of that cheap mascara. This whole panda bear gimmick, it's so far east 90's." Kira then slaped Alyssa hand away from her face. Alyssa smirked a bit, waiting for a challenge and took a step towards Kira, using her height over Kira as an advantage "Go ahead, I beg you." Kira regained control over her fury and walked off as she began to wipe both of her eyes. Conner, who watched the entire thing caught "What was that all about?" Kira continued to remove her eye make up with a tissue "I bumped into Princess Sparkles and apparently ruined a still perfectly good dress." She said with a sigh "She is so horrible, why does everyone on campus like her?" she tilted her head upwards to face Conner who was practically drooling at the redhead "Because she's frigging hot!" he said while turning his attention back to Kira who in return smacked him hard over the arm "WHAT!" said the red ranger as he tried to catch up with Kira again.

During her blind rage Kira nearly bumped into another person this time, a blonde girl who was quick enough to dodge. "Woah! What's your deal?" said the girl who then tensed a bit seeing that it was Kira who turned around and looked at her getting an apology ready "Sorry." Said Kira. "Please forgive her Liana, our Kira had a run in with the school's evil spawn and her working bees." said Conner as he caught up with the two. Liana then looked behind their backs, seeing Alyssa Louise and her 'followers' talking and laughing loudly. Conner then noticed that Liana was holding a bunch of flyers "What are those for?" Kira also noticed them. Liana smiled and handed them one each. "The 'Clean Up Club'? " asked Kira, raising an eyebrow and looked at the other girl. Liana chuckled "It's a traditional environment activity I brought with me from Angel Grove, been doing it since I was 4. It's still pretty popular back home." She explained while the 2 read the contents "A past friend of mine, Trini Kwan, promoted it back when she was a teenager." Kira raised her head after hearing that name "Did you say Trini Kwan?" Liana looked puzzled for a moment "Yeah, you guys know her?" Kira shook her head, lying "No no. It's just a very unique name you know…" Liana nodded and looked down to count her remaining flyers. Kira used this chance and nudged Conner "What?" He asked looking at her confused "Trini Kwan!" Kira whispered. Conner shrugged "So?" he asked silently earning another, lighter, hit from his teammate "From the video!" a piece then clicked itself together in Conner's memory "Oh yeah…" Kira shook her head at Conner's apparent lack of grey cells.

"So…Are you guys interested in joining?" Liana asked them full of expectation. "Sure!" Liana then looked at Conner who had trouble at first understanding why she was staring "Oh, right, sure I'll be there." "Great" Liana smile enthusiastically and added, while she was reaching for her bag "Here!" she handed a T-shirt for Kira "And for you Conner, it should be your size." "Oh my god those are so cute" Kira exclaimed as she opened her T-shirt looking at it's logo. "Oh can you do a small favor for me guys?" said their classmate and took out a third shirt "Can you hand this one to Dr. Oliver too? He said he was interested in joining. He said it was very nostalgic so I invited him as well." Kira took the shirt and nodded "Oh yeah, Tomm…Dr. Oliver said he was from Angel Grove originally, sweet!" she said with a smile.

"So I'll see you guys there, we meet at the park near campus at 4." Liana waved to them both and continued to hand out flyers to other students. Kira smiled as she saw her go "Now why on earth a girl like her cannot be the head figure in this school?" she wondered and looked at Conner who was having too much pleasure at watching Liana 'walk away' "Beats me, she's frigging hot!" Kira gave him a 'are you for real?' look and walked off again.

Reefside High yard

"The clean up club? What the hell, is cleaning fun now?" said a student with spiky blonde hair who was sitting on a picnic table "God that Manson chick really needs to get laid…" said the boy and threw the flyer on the ground "I'd sure be happy to give her one" he said to the other students present who happened to be Conner and Kira.

"Hey don't talk about her that way, she's my friend." Said Kira. The boy ignored Kira and got up. He's been friends with Conner since junior high and while he didn't like Kira much, he had no issue with her hanging with Conner a great deal of time on a daily basis. "So anyways Conner, why don't I see you in detention anymore?" the boy said as he began stretching and hopping around, warming up.

"Was that seriously a question he just asked?" Kira whispered to Conner who shrugged.

"Uh, Dr. Oliver has been giving us a bunch of assignments for extra cred…" said Conner scratching his head. "Cred shmed…" the other student muttered under his breath as he continued to warm up. "After I'll win the Parkour Nationals in spring break I'd be able to finally drop and have Randall kissing my butt." He said before he ran towards the wall behind the table the rangers sat and preformed a perfect Palm Flip.

Kira and Conner couldn't help but to be impressed "Still you can't just throw all your money on that chance dude." Said Conner. "Why the fuck not?" he turned back to them "I'm the best performer in all Reefside, heck, I could've made it to Pan Globals if that bitch Randall didn't get involved and forbid us attend the auditions!" He exclaimed, raising his voice in the process and failed to notice Principal Randall approaching. However both Kira and Conner did notice her and tried to get him to shut up "Kevin, dude easy…" said Conner while Kira did the 'SHHHHHH' sign. "The fuck is up is up with you two?" the student said frowning "Now mister Moore, I wouldn't use that kind of language on school grounds especially at the time of day when the principal is doing her daily inspection." Said Randall in her usual calm and emotionless, yet bitchy tone. Kevin turned around and simply smiled, caught. "Nice teeth." Randall was not impressed. "I'm glad to see that compared to your academic achievements, you don't fail to keep a proper dental hygiene." Said the principal and turned to leave "Detention. You know when and where I believe mister Moore." "Yes ma'am" Kevin let out in defeat. He turned to the other 2 who gave him a 'We tried to warn you' shrug and look.

"I tried to warn him!" said another blonde boy, looking a lot like Kevin. The student was walking along side Ethan. "I told him, 'Kevin, if you're gonna put laxatives in the pasta surprise, then do it when the lunch lady is not there!' " both boys laughed. "Man, you two are the worst twins ever." Ethan remarked and his friend nodded " Tell me about it. I could have been interviewed in Yale by now but no, I'm still taking way too many extra curricula AND filing for Dr. Oliver after School with that hippy chick." the boy comments bitterly.

Ethan looked down before trying to raise the mood back up and asks "So Peter, any chance you might free today? We're all heading for Hayley's after school." Peter shook his head "Sorry, I still need to tutor half the soccer team later on. I won't be free until 7." Ethan nodded in disappointment but then remembered something "Oh wait but you're still coming to the Eco-Blogic fair next week right? You gotta!" Ethan's friend smiled and nodded "Yeah, I'll be there. I was able, by means of miracle, to represent the school and read out the article I made for "Machinery pro Fauna". I'm gonna represent the school and read out infront of the school's Honorary Members." Ethan smiled "Nice." And tapped his friend on the shoulder. A moment later, Peter's twin brother Kevin showed up and went towards his brother playing with a paper ball. "Yo bro'! when are you off school today?" Peter hears his brother's voice and looks at him wearily "7 maybe later….Why?" "I got detention again until 5. I'll need to borrow your car to get home. Mom said so." Peter then jumped a bit "Wait a minute, you need –my- car? What happened to yours?" Kevin shrugged "Nothing, mom got a call from Randall and then she called me telling me she's taking away my keys." Peter shook his head and cupped it in his palms in frustration and disbelief "I think I should go now. Guess I'll see you tomorrow Pete'. Later!" Ethan said and he and Peter shook hands "Bye Kevin" he said to Kevin who nodded in confusion "Yeah…dude you too." After Ethan turned his back, Kevin leaned towards his twin "Who's that again?" he asked. Peter shook his head again "Ethan James, my best friend since 7th grade and the tutor who made sure you'd pass to make it into high school." Kevin nodded, not caring "Oh yeah, right, I'll need the keys dude." Peter handed his keys to his twin, crushed.

"See you at home bro." Kevin said as he departed, keeping playing with the paper ball.

Peter looks in defeat as his brother walked away with his own car keys. After that he began making his way for his locker where a professor stopped his progress. "Mr Moore could I have a moment of your time?" Peter wondered what was it about "Sure Professor Sloan, is everything alright?" the Professor nodded "Yes yes. Peter, as you know the assembly for the Annual 'Eco-Blogic' is held a week from now correct?" Peter nodded, hiding his excitement. "Well, the school board and myself were highly impressed with your article and speech, it is clear you care a great deal for this affair." The Professor smiled lightly before he continued "But unfortunately after further discussion, the speech would be done by another student chosen by the school board." Peter became dumbfounded "But I wrote this speech…It is my speech Professor Sloan, I should be the one to read it." The professor shook his head "You'd be well credited for it, but the decision was made by the school board and ordered by Principal Randall herself. I'm sorry Peter, there's nothing I could do." Peter tried to object "But…" however the professor cut him off "The principal made her decision. Goodbye , I'll see you in class." Professor Sloan left and Peter just stared at the ground in disbelief. He made it to his locker and leans his forehead, letting out a heavy sigh.

Peter then turns around and leans on the locker facing it with his back. He noticed his brother flirting with another student and that Kevin took out Peter's car keys from his pocket and wiggle them in front of the girl's eyes. A short while after that, the girl kisses Kevin and they both leave hand in hand. Peter was only able to watch them go, frustrated by his efforts that produced nothing as while his brother got the vehicle and the girl.

Hotel Room Angel Grove. Evening

Kimberly was walking around, she went to the bathroom and opened the tap and let the tub fill. She then went to the mirror and tied up her hair in a bun. The phone rang all of a sudden and Kim went tp pick it up. "Hello?" "Hey honey!" said a snacking Trini, sitting in her livingroom couch next to a a very sleeping Jason. Kimberly went back to the bathroom "Hey Trin" she said as she went to check on the filling tub "Did everything go well in the gym?" Trini asked while muting the television. "Yes," Kimberly nodded proudly " everything went smoothly. I got all permits, signatures, the equipment is set. Eexcept for the health department who havent dropped by yet, all is set and ready for the inception next week."

"Wait they didn't give you a visit yet?" Trini wondered about the hell deaprtment, Kim shrugged "I called them, they said they make an inspection in a couple of days." Trini shook her head "God, why do these guys always take the time until it's too late. Pure evil, they prefer to drop in on you by surprise…" Kimberly smiled "I know right? They just have to check for rats under the pommel hours and that it." She said with a chuckle, checking the water's temprature and later took a sit on the hotel bed. Trini smiled, happy to hear that her friend is in a better mood. "What is Jason up to?" asked former pink ranger. Trini looked at her husband who was sleeping sprawled all over the couch with his head titled up and with his mouth wide open. "Not much, breathing in and breathing out." Mrs Jason Lee Scott took a deeper look at her spouse "He looks like a bird pool when he sleeps like that" she said with pure fascination. Kimberly giggled "Well tell mr bird pool I said high." Trini sat up and put her snacks on the table "Ok!" that reaction made Kimberly to sit up as well, not sure about what is going to happen. Trini lowered the phone a bit and turned to Jason who was still sleeping like a hibernating tyrannosaurus "Hey." She called out quietly, and when that didn't work she raied her tone a little "Jason!" original yellow sighed, sat up and scooted up closer to Jason. Once she was close enough she carefully flicked her husband's nose, hard. Jason Lee Scott woke up with a startle and made strange gurgling noises in the process that were heard on the other side of the call. As he realized what happened, Jason raised an eyebrow and looked at his wife with suspicion. "Kimberly says hi" she said innocently and then bit her upper lip as Kimberly's muffled laugh was heard clearly through the phone. Jason rubbed his face "Hey Crane!" Kimberly laughed "Hey T-Rex!" she said loudly. Kimberly was more relaxed now, feeling lucky she managed to keep in touch with some of her high school friends after all these years.

"Listen Trin' I'm really tired so I'll call you tomorrow ok?" Trini on the other side of the call was cuddling with her husband "Ok, sleep well Crane" Kim smiled "Bye." and hung up the phone.

After she was done with the call Kimberly went back to the bathroom to turn the tap off.

A few moments later Kimberly was already inside the bath, relaxing.

Unfortunately for her, her cell range again. She pouted and sighed "Ugh, god no….." she said as she struggled with the decision weather to get out or not. A few ringtones later Kimberly got out of the bath and wrapped herself with the hotel's own bathrobe.

"Trini Kwan Scott, you better have a good reason…" Kim mumbled as she went for the phone once again "Yeah?" she answered warily without even checking the caller's ID. A professional voice came from the other side of the call "Good evening, may I speak to Ms Kimberly Hart please?" said the voice, a woman. "This is her" Kimberly frowned, wondering what this was about. "Hello, I'm speaking from the Angel Grove Mercy Hospital. Doctor Owen wishes that you would arrive as soon as possible. Your son is awake." Said the receptionist to a jaw dropped pink ranger who dropped the phone and rushed over to make herself look presentable calling out 'ohgodohgodohgodohgod' in the process.


End file.
